


Ruce

by LilyElfgreen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Někdy Sherlock a John musí utíkat po velmi nebezpečných cestách.





	

„Já ti říkal, ať se na to vykašleš,“ peskuje John Sherlocka, zatímco běží podél skály na plošině nad několikametrovým srázem.  
„To by pak nebyla sranda.“  
„Jasně, sranda… honí nás banda týpků v kvádrech a s pistolemi. Tomu říkáš sranda?“  
Sherlock otočí hlavu k Johnovi a zlomyslně se zašklebí. „Ale stálo to za to, ne?“  
„To ti řeknu, až nebudeme v těhlech sračkách.“  
Sherlock se uchetne nad Johnovým slovníkem. John by sice svému detektivovi nejraději dal po hubě za to, že se pořád chová jako malý, ale na druhou stranu je rád, že je Sherlock nadšený. Má rád nadšeného a šťastného Sherlocka.  
„Sakra!“ zakleje John, když se ozve výstřel a kulka se zavrtá do skály jen kousek od jeho hlavy.  
Sherlock se ohlédne, aby zjistil, jak daleko jsou jejich pronásledovatelé za nimi. Ztratí při tom rovnováhu a tak ukročí na stranu, přímo na hranu srázu. Sherlock se zakymácí, mává rukama ve snaze opět nabýt ztracenou rovnováhu, ale marně. Již se nebezpečně naklání nad propastí. Je v šoku. Tolikrát přelstil smrt a teď najednou skončí rozplácnutý na dně propasti?  
Skončil by, kdyby neměl svého doktora, který ho vždy chytí.  
John je pohotový a hned se snaží Sherlocka zachytit. Zachytí jeho ruku a kvapně si jej přitáhne k sobě, co nejdále od srázu.  
Chvíli, pouze pár vteřin vzhledem k nebezpečí v jakém jsou, jen stojí. John nalepený na stěnu skály, Sherlocka drží co nejblíže u sebe. Dalo by se říci, že Sherlocka objímá. Oběma rychle buší srdce, jak jsou nadopovaní adrenalinem, dýchají rychle a přerývaně.  
Jakmile Sherlockovi opět dojde, že jsou v nebezpečí, odtáhne se.  
„Ehm, díky? Jo díky.“  
„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptá se John ustaraně.  
„Jo, já ano. A ty?“  
„Taky. Proboha! Nechybělo málo a museli by tě seškrabovat ze dna propasti.“  
„Tentokrát by to už bylo definitivní.“  
John si chtě nechtě vzpomene na Sherlockův pád a při té vzpomínce se mu udělá nevolno, stejně jako při představě Sherlocka na dně propasti.  
Najednou zaslechnou dusot nohou, nejvyšší čas opět vyrazit.  
„Johne, poběž,“ pobídne detektiv doktora. Sherlock se už rozběhne, ale John ho oslovením zastaví.  
„No tak, Johne, ať nás nechytí.“  
„Počkej!“ John přejde k Sherlockovi a chytne jej za ruku.  
Sherlock pozvedne obočí. „Co to děláš?“  
„Jako co to vypadá? Musím se pojistit, že mi tam dolů fakt nespadneš.“  
Sherlock stiskne Johnovu ruku na znamení vděku. „No tak už pojď,“ zavelí a oba se rozběhnou. Sherlock se pevně drží Johna jako své kotvy, na tváři spokojený úsměv.


End file.
